The above-mentioned invention relates to a luminaire arrangement, in particular for providing lighting in or near buildings, the luminaire arrangement having a luminaire which includes a body and a lamp arrangement.
The lamp arrangement preferably includes one or more lamps having a low power consumption, such as an LED lamp arrangement. The lamp arrangement can be constructed in particular in the form of an array of lamps of this type. The luminaire also includes a body, to which the lamp arrangement is fixed.
Luminaire arrangements of this type are known as wall, table, ceiling or floor luminaires, to name a few examples. The lamp arrangement is generally electrically operated. Here, it is known to connect the lamp arrangement to a main power supply or another power source. For this purpose, suitable electrical lines can be laid in the body. However, it is also known to operate lamp arrangements of this type using rechargeable, secondary batteries or using primary batteries.